


I Just Feel You

by Ari_mo



Series: Marvel universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Captain america! Sawamura Daichi, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Scarlet witch! Oikawa Tooru, Vision! Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_mo/pseuds/Ari_mo
Summary: “It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be you but it is,” Iwaizumi brought Oikawa’s shaking hand up to his stone. He calmly, and with so much fondness encouraged him: “It’s alright, you could never hurt me… I just feel you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Marvel universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	I Just Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's the first fanfiction I post here!

They had just found Iwa-chan in the forest when he appeared in front of them, he was there, and the conflict was now inevitable. Of course, it wasn’t something new for either of them. For years Oikawa had had to fight for his survival in Hydra’s laboratory, then against the Avengers and ultimately for the Avengers. Iwaizumi had been created to protect the earth against its greatest enemies, he was made for combat. The biggest threat was there, that was it, they had to fight. 

Iwaizumi was holding Oikawa’s hand, a strong grip but tender, nonetheless. Was he trying to reassure him? They both knew how to handle a battle so it wasn’t the problem. Kneeling on the ground, not attempting to get up Iwaizumi softly called out for Oikawa.

“Oikawa. It’s time.” Quickly turning away from their enemy, Oikawa glanced down with a look full of worry and reproach as he was shaking his head. 

“No,” He knew what his best friend wanted, his intentions were clear, transpiring in his ever so sincere green eyes. But Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to consider it as an option. Iwaizumi was his first friend, his best friend, and so much more. 

Oh, he knew everyone wasn't found of their relationship, some might even argue that Iwaizumi couldn’t be his friends in the first place since he wasn’t human or fully human, or whatever. And it was true in a sense, Iwaizumi was the product of the union between the mind stone and an artificial body. He wasn't flesh and bones, but Oikawa couldn't care less because, despite that, Iwaizumi was the kindest person he ever met. Unlike others, he wasn’t afraid of Oikawa’s power, not after his mistake in Lagos, even though he ran away from the headquarters and attacked him. Despite all his flaws, Iwaizumi didn’t fear him, accepted him, and appreciated him… Oikawa couldn’t imagine losing him and even less imagine being the reason behind this loss. No, he wouldn’t be able to live with this weight too. He turned away, facing the assailant, the one they had yet to defeat.

They were going to be fine; the other Avengers were here. Not all of them but at least the captain was here, Daichi knew how to keep the team together and was the reason why everyone was still united today. Asahi was unable to transform into the hulk but Kuroo’s suit was helpful and he hadn’t run away from the fight. Kiyoko had been a great support and ally for Oikawa. She was the black widow, strong, cold, and efficient, she had saved his life back there in the battle, there was no way they could lose even if they weren’t all there. They would be alright; they were all fighting after all. As Oikawa was about to join his comrades Iwaizumi grabbed his hand again, tuning him around making him face him this time. His eyes imploring him to pay attention to his words. 

“Tooru they can’t stop him, but we can,” Oikawa tried to get away not wanting to listen anymore, but he felt the grip around his wrist tightening. “Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone,” And Oikawa knew that, everyone knew it, but Iwaizumi was the only one who didn't seem to grasp the consequences of this act. Oikawa could throw a tantrum about how easy, wrong, and selfish that demand was but that wasn’t even true. The sadness behind Iwa-chan’s eyes, the sorrow of his soul... Oikawa was aware of it all. Both fully understood the situation, it's solutions and their consequences. 

Iwa-chan was asking him to kill him. 

But Oikawa wouldn't. He wouldn't live in a world without Iwaizumi, not after losing his parents and Makki in Sokovia, not after almost losing Iwa-chan to the Sokovia accords not after all the sacrifices he made. He suffered and worked hard to master his power, sometimes against his will but he might as well use it to protect the one he loves. Iwaizumi couldn’t ask him to do such a thing. He seemed so sure that he would succeed in this task but no, it was impossible, not possible. No matter how Oikawa tried to phrase it or think about it, it simply didn’t work. “Don’t you dare,” he felt like saying, but the words wouldn’t come out as anything other than a broken “Don’t,”

“You must do it Tooru please,” Oikawa turned away from the battlefield looked at him, straight in the eyes this time. “We are… Out of time.” His voice so warm saying such cruel things. Iwaizumi was holding his hand, letting Oikawa caress his cheek.

“I can’t,” It was less than a murmur, he wasn’t even sure that he was heard but couldn’t bring himself to say it again.

“Yes, you can. you can.” He couldn’t affirm that so calmly. This is the tone he used to calm Oikawa after his nightmares, after the panic attacks or when he fails when training. When he needed a little push to bring himself out of a spiral of negative thoughts. It’s his convincing voice, the one he uses to state facts, the truth. He wasn’t quivering. He wasn’t shaking and he kept looking at Oikawa straight in the eyes. There was so much certainty in Iwa-chan’s tone and eyes he could almost believe him. But Oikawa hadn’t trained for that, he had not worked so hard to control his fear, emotions, and impulse to turn them against his friend. Yet Iwaizumi kept affirming the opposite, even tried to justify it. “If he gets the stone half the universe dies.” But it was not fair! Oikawa had done enough for this planet and for everyone really! Iwa-chan too. They deserved a break. They deserved their happy ending. Oikawa didn’t want a world without Iwa-chan. 

As if Iwaizumi was in Oikawa’s mind instead of the other way around, he kept on going: “It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be you but it is,” Iwaizumi brought Oikawa’s shaking hand up to his stone. He calmly, and with so much fondness encouraged him: “It’s alright, you could never hurt me… I just feel you.” 

Oikawa let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding up and shot his blast, he was aiming right at Iwa-chan’s stone and was damaging it. He could feel it, He could feel him. They were drawn to each other by their power and so much more, yet he was destroying it, their link, their bound, and their life. Iwa-chan’s life, his soul, and his mind, he was inside it all in a way he never let himself be a part of in the past. He could see everything: the time they cooked paprikash together, when Iwa-chan saved him from the falling city in Sokovia, when they were together in Edinburgh’s hiding, living together for the first time. And now probably the last time. He could sense everything, the synthetic tissues were hurting, he could feel the stone slowly breaking its tie with the body. He was hurting him; he was really killing Iwa-chan. But Oikawa still couldn’t bring himself to go full blast on him. What if everyone was winning, they weren’t fighting to buy him time they were fighting to destroy their enemy to end him and let Iwaizumi live. Oikawa had to trust his teammates, he quickly glimpsed at them to see how close they were to victory.

They were all falling. Failing to stop him. Oikawa could faintly hear the screams of his friends over the deafening sound of his blast. They were losing. Bokuto opened fire but the war machine fell colliding with the trees before he crashed into the ground. Kyouken-chan followed charging into the battle but was now unconscious. Michimiya was sent flying over the muddy battleground while Kiyoko was trapped under a massive pile of earth and Hinata’s branches redeemed useless to the sheer force of the purple monster.  
Their struggle was vain in front of the brutal assault of their aggressor, no he wasn’t even attacking… Just by the back of his gloved hand, he defeated them all. Effortlessly. The air was crisp around them, he could feel Iwaizumi urging him to break to stone, but Oikawa was still holding back, he hadn’t lost all hope yet.

Daichi was still standing between them. He was holding up, Oikawa wanted to believe that he would forever. He was his last hope, their last hope, the last one standing up. Oikawa refused to go full blast when they still had a chance to- Oikawa heard a loud bang. He pounded Daichi in the head. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving, dead. Daichi was dead and he was approaching calmly. Every second passed and he was getting closer. There was no one to protect them anymore. No one to save them. No one to avenge them if they lost, but they wouldn’t. He had to fight for Iwa-chan, he was going to protect him, and they would survive. 

With a single blast, he tried to end their opponent, yet he only made him back away, gaining him a few minutes. Oikawa was overpowered, he wouldn’t defeat him. The realization brought him to tears, it was the end. The six of them, they couldn’t do it together and by himself, he wasn’t strong enough. Oikawa was now faced with the choice he didn’t want to make: Kill Iwaizumi himself and save the universe or let their enemy murder his lover and destroy half the universe. For him, the aftermath was the same. He didn’t want Iwa-chan to suffer in the hand of this monster, but he didn’t want to keep on inflicting him pain.

“It’s alright,” Lies. It hurt. Oikawa was hurting him; he was feeling it. He perfectly heard Iwaizumi’s small whimpers. But his gaze was reassuring, and so warm Oikawa could fool himself thinking it was true.

Oikawa was aware that the tension of his blast was increasing behind him as their assailant was approaching them again. Iwa-chan couldn’t stand any more pain and Oikawa could see his power being absorbed by the gauntlet. He had to do it now. He put everything into his last blast, slowly cracking the stone, the sound seemed to resonate in his mind. It was dizzying. Oikawa became hyper-aware of the things that were around him, the rich soil beneath his feet taking the print of his steps, the unnoticed breath of the wind at the nape of his neck that was making his chestnut hair slightly move. 

He was seeing himself, his sweaty forehead, his tears, his eyes full of fear, strangely he couldn’t recognize the judgment he always felt towards himself. At the sight of his own body, Oikawa could only feel love, a deep adoration. Was it how Iwa-chan perceived him? Everything, the ground, the trees everything seemed to be its own yet a part of something bigger, everything had a soul. Was that how Iwa-chan perceived the world? Oikawa knew quite well how to bend the reality and how it differed from a person to another, but he never felt such a strong shift in his own perception of reality. Oikawa felt a pull in there bound, he looked at Iwaizumi, wide-eyed. There were so many things they hadn’t done yet, so much he wanted to see and hear from Iwa-chan, yet he didn’t sense any anger or resentment from him. 

The natural glow of the stone was intensifying, and he couldn’t feel much anymore other than intense pain. Oikawa couldn’t see anything other than two bright green eyes. The stone was on the verge of breaking, it was going to explode, Iwa-chan was going to- They didn’t have time anymore. By his fault, they couldn’t part properly. Because of him, Iwa-chan wouldn’t explore more of that world. Because of him, their connection was coming to an end. Because of him, Iwa-chan couldn’t say his last word to the ones he wanted.  
The invader was just there ready to attack. Oikawa had so much to say, he wanted to voice the plans he had for them, to apologize for his mistakes, to confess his love one last time. He couldn’t project his thoughts in Iwaizumi’s mind anymore, Oikawa was about to say it all out loud when he heard it, Iwaizumi’s voice. 

“it’s alright. I love you.” 

The stone broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> I just realized that I killed Iwa-chan on his birthday! Why am I so cruel?  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any critic.


End file.
